une nuit agitée
by Elliot the best
Summary: Oz, Alice, Gil et Ada se rendent dans une auberge pour y passer la nuit . Un problème intervint lors de la distibution des chambres ! Avec qui Oz va-t-il passer la nuit ?OS


capitale de Reveil, 19H, une ville calme, silencieuse et ...

-NON ! J'te l'laisserais pas !

Pas si calme que ça en fait ...Dans une petite auberge de Reveil, une dispute venait d'éclater troublant la tranquillitée de la ville .

Penchons nous plutôt sur le sujet de cette dispute :

-Ecoute-moi bien tête d'algue : je te laisserais pas dormir avec Oz !Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, Oz est **mon** seviteur et il **DOIT** dormir avec **moi** !

-La ferme stupide lapin !Oz est **mon** maître, il est de** mon** devoir de rester avec **lui** en permanence !

Pausons-nous et expliquons la situation : Gilbert, Alice, Oz et Ada qui accompagnait exeptionnellement ce trio, (en effet, les vacances au lycée Lutwidge venait de débuter) etaient confrontés à un petit promblème de chambres.

Il ne restait que 2 chambres libres dans l'auberge, hélas, Alice ne voulait pas laisser Gil dormir avec Oz .Ce qui avait semé la zizanie entre nos héros .

-Voyons calmez-vous ! Si vous continuez, je ne dormirais avec aucun de vous deux !

-Pardon ? _(en choeur)_

-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublier, Ada est là elle aussi !Elle voudrait peut-être profiter de ma présence aussi, surtout qu'on ne se voit pas souvent .

-Tu délire ! Je ne vais pas dormir avec un lapin !

-Et moi je ne veux pas dormir avec l'odeur d'un crustacé près de moi !

-Les algues ne sont pas des crustacés, et je n'en suis pas une !

-Bon c'est décidé, je dors avec Ada .

-Quoi ? _(en choeur)_

-Oh grand frère !Ca me fait tellement plaisir !

-Hé ! Attendez une seconde !

-Ne tardez pas trop à aller dormir. Bonne nuit !

Oz et Ada montèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre sous le regard dégouté de Gil et Alice .Il regardèrent un instant l'esclalier, soupirèrent et se décidèrent à affronter leurs destins en gravissant les marches.

Arrivés en haut, la bataille recommança :

-Je te préviens tête d'algue : je dors sur le lit double et toi par terre.

-Tu es vraiment stupide !Ce sont les animaux qui dorment sur le sol, en conclusion, c'est à moi seul de dormir dans le lit !

-N'importe quoi !Les lapins ont besoins d'un matelas confortable et mou où passé une nuit agréable !Donc retire tes sales pattes visqueuses de **mon** lit !

Une longue dispute entre nos deux compères s'annonça .De plus, Alice et Gil criaient pour s'exprimé, se qui empecha Oz et Ada de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil .

Pour mettre fin à cette bagare, Oz en vint à ce lever pour dir à Gilbert et à Alice de baisser d'un tont pour ne pas déranger les "voisins" et de les laisser dormir en paix .

Finalement, Oz réussi à convaincre Gil de cédé le lit double à Alice, car c'était une fille fatiquée qui avait besoin de dormir .Celui-ci retourna rêver dans sa chambre en laissant le pauvre Gil avec le sol pour seul "matelas".

-Dit tête d'algue :Tu obeis toujours à ce que te dit Oz ?tu es pourtant plus agé que lui, tu pourais le "diriger" toi-même .

-Oz est pour moi la personne qui compte le plus au monde et je ne souhaite pas le repèrdre encore une foie .Et puis après tout,(soupir)je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même : s'il a été enfermer dans l'abysse c'est uniquement de ma faute .

-hum.

-Mais tu ne peux surment pas comprendre se que je ressens, tu n'es qu'une chaine!

-Ce que tu peux être stupide !Tu te focalise sur quelque chose qui c'est produis par incident sans essayer d'aller de l'avant !Ca confirme ce que je pensais : tu ne vaus pas mieux qu'Oz !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Ni Oz, ni moi !

-Je ne vous connais peut-être pas encore asser mais je sais que si tu reste bloquer par ce qui c'est produis dans le passé, tu ne pourras jamais avancé !C'est pour ça que je veux retrouver ma mémoir !Et puis réjouis toi !J'ai enfin trouvé Oz comme contractant et grâce à ça nous sommes tous les deux de retour dans ce monde !

-Oui mais se n'est pas sans rien en échange .Enfin ... Merci de m'avoir dit... enfin bref, ça n'a pas d'importance !Mais ça peut fair du bien de parler avec toi pafois _dit-il en rougissant._

La jeune fille, troubler par ce que venait de dire "la tête d'algue" finit par murmurer en rougissant elle aussi :

-Oui ça peut être agréable ... Et ... si tu veut dormir plus confortablement ...tu peux ...hum ... venir dormir dans le lit ...

Gilbert hésita un petit peu et finit par accepter . Puis ils s'endormirent directement et dormirent passiblement . Enfin ...

Le lendemain, Oz et Ada qui c'étaient réveillé en premiers, attendèrent quelque minuttes puis allèrent les éveiller pour pouvoir prendre leurs petit déjeuner enssemble . Quand à leurs plus grande surpise : ils apperçurent Alice et Gil dans le même lit ! Enfin quand je dit le même lit c'était plutôt : Alice qui s'étallait sur tous le matellas en prenand toute la couverture et Gil au sol qui était surement tomber du lit à cause d'Alice qui avait dù le pousser.

Ils regardèrent la scène avec amusement puis finirent par aller les réveiller .

Pendant le petit déjeuner, on pouvait apercevoir Gil pleins de bleus et de coups de griffes .Inutil de se pauser la question sur l'identité de cette brute ! Non, non se ne sont pas les chats d' Ada qui on laisser des marques à Gil -' C'est bien Alice !D'ailleur, on pouvait le voir jeter des regards noirs à Alice .

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Oz leurs demanda s'ils avaient bien dormis, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée ...

-TU CROIS FRANCHEMENT QUE J'AI PASSER UNE BONNE NUIT AVEC CE STUPIDE LAPIN !_ Dit-il fou de rage ._

-Pff, ne te met pas sur tes grands chevaux _dit Alice_, je n'y suis pour rien que tu ai passer une mauvaise nuit moi. Je t'ai laisser le choix et tu as accepté de venir dormir sur le lit alors tu peux que t'en prendre qu'a toi même le crustacé .

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN CRUSTACE !

-A mais oui tu es une algue, _dit Oz amusé ._

-OOOOOOOZ !

Et bien, c'est trois là, on ne les changera pas de si tôt, c'est le moin que l'on puisse dire .


End file.
